Case Of Fake People Bio
by DreamForMusicP
Summary: I've written a short biography about my 4 main OC'S so you guys can get to know them, please R&R, that be really appreciated and I'd love to hear what you guys think... Byeee...
1. Naomi

**Authors Note- Right so, I decided to write a short biography about my character from the story, 'The Case Of Fake People.' Some chapters will contain spoilers, and not to forget I will update very soon, please R&amp;R. Byeee.**

**Naomi**

**Basic Facts**

Full Name: Naomi Gizelle Carter

Nick Names: Nene, Queen G.

Born: September 7th 1978, (36 as of 2014)

Birth Place: Settle, Washington.

Nationality: American

Occupation: Singer-Songwriter, actress, dancer.

Family-

Mother: Ninah Carter (b.1955)

Father: Bruce Carter (b.1950)

Stepfather: Williem Parker (b.1952)

Siblings-

Sisters: Mischara (b.1975), Solonge (b.1980), Alyssa (b.1983), Ranowa (b.1985), Zoe (b.1990).

Brother: Kyle (b.1976)

Sun Sign: Virgo

Genres: R&amp;B, pop, hip hop, soul.

Instruments: Vocals, piano.

Build: Voluptuous (shape, curvy, big booty, boobs, thighs. eg)

Height: 5'6 1/2 or 169cm

Weight: 61kg or 134.5 pounds

Ethincity: Black, half cast.

Hair colour: Light brown.

Eye Colour: Dark brown.

Distinctive Features: Voice, curvaceous figure, back tattoo.

Dress Size: 8 (US)

Bra Size: 32c

Shoe Size: 8.5

Religion: Methodist

Favorite Food: Fried chicken, honey nut cherios.

Favorite Actor: Tom Hanks.

Fashion Idols: Tina Turner, Diana Ross.

Favorite Colour: Pink.

**Trivia (Some spoilers)**

• Naomi was abused as a child by her stepfather.

• Naomi had two car crashes.

• Naomi's smile is her best feature.

• Naomi's favorite make up brand is MAC.

• Naomi got a drug addiction (later in the story)

• Naomi has a daughter, Pandora (later in the story)

• As a child Naomi had attended dance, art, singing and piano classes, also, she charged $4 for her family to watch her dance. She learnt street, freestyle and break dance.

• In 1992 she joined a band called A$AP, which was created in Atlanta, USA.


	2. Gwen

**Authors Note- Ok, finally. Last but not least, Gwen.**

**Gwen**

Birth Name: Gwen Christina Mariah Parker.

Nicknames: X-Tina.

Date Of Birth: December 18th, 1978.

Sun Sign: Sagittarius.

Birth Place: Staten Island, New York.

Nationality: American.

Occupation: Singer-Songwriter, dancer, tv personality.

Instruments: Vocals, piano.

Build: Average.

Height: 5'2.

Weight: 49kg or 108 pounds.

Ethincity: Multiracial, ecuadorian and Irish descend.

Hair Colour: Blonde.

Eye Colour: Blue

Distinctive Features: Platinum blonde hair, tramp stamp.

Dress Size: 2 (US).

Bra Size: 34DD.

Shoe Size: 5 (US).

Religion: Roman Catholic.

Favorite Food: Mayo and avocado.

Favorite Band: U2.

Favorite People: Naomi Campbell, Tina Turner, Michael Jackson.


	3. Evengelina

**Authors note- Ok so this is Evengelina's biography and well, it's quiet interesting to find out what her life is like... and trust me... its good.**

**Evengelina**

Birth Name: Evengelina 'La Rougé' Ambrosine Payne.

Born: Paris, France.

Date Of Birth: 24th July 1969 (45 as of 2014)

Sun Sign: Leo.

Nationality: French.

Occupation: Singer-Songwriter, TV personality, actress.

Family-

Mother: Coco Le Rougé (b.1950)

Father: Justin Payne (b.1939 - 1995).

Siblings-

Sister: Saritah Nickki (b.1978).

Brother: Lucius Nicolas (b.1975).

Genres: Alternative/Indie, R&amp;B/Soul, pop.

Instruments: Guitar, Vocals.

Build: Average.

Height: 5'8.

Weight: 67kg.

Ethincity: White.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Dark red/dark blue.

Destinctive Features: Eye colour, vocals, nail art.

Dress Size: 10 (US)

Bra Size: 32D.

Shoe Size: 9 (US)

Religion: Athiest, presumably Satanic.

Favorite Food: Fried chicken.

Favorite Colour: Black.

**Trivia**

• Evengelina's father died from cancer,

• Evengelina was abused as a child.

• Evengelina has a daughter, Meghan Alyssa Payne (b.1989).

• Evengelina was a Catholic but changed when she was 20.

• Evengelina does care about her band members but she doesnt show it.

• She has 8 tattoo's.

• She has been arrested 3 times.

• She smokes a lot.


	4. Aaliyah

**Authors Note- Right, this one contains quiet a lot of spoilers but.. you don't have to read it.**

**Aaliyah**

Birth Name: Aaliyah Ashanti Lopez

Nick Names: Lopez, African Queen,

Date Of Birth: May 27th, 1979.

Place Of Birth: Philadelphia, USA.

Date Of Death: April 25th, 2002 (Age 22).

Place Of Death: Lima, Peru.

Nationality: American.

Occupation: Singer, actress, dancer.

Family-

Mother: Rhazonda (b.1957)

Father: John (b.1950)

Siblings-

Sisters: Brandi (b.1977), Cassie (b.1985).

Genre: Hip hop, rap, R&amp;B/soul, pop.

Instruments: Vocals, drums, guitar.

Build: Average.

Height: 5'1.

Weight: 60kg.

Ethincity: Black.

Hair Colour: Black.

Eye Colour: Brown.

Distinctive Features: Vocals, left eye, rapping.

Dress Size: 6 (US).

Bra Size: 28GG.

Shoe Size: 5

Religion: Buddhist.

Favorite Food: Pizza, fruit salad.

Favorite Colour: Blue.

Favorite Actor: Johnny Depp.


	5. Authors Note

**Thanks for reading guys, I did this quiet quickly but I tried to give you guys an idea what my characters are like, normal but not so normal... anyways... the next chapter to 'Case of fake people.' Will be uploaded in a week probably, maybe earlier. Please R&amp;R. Thank you for the support, bye. Good night and happy very late new years, hope you have a good year...**


End file.
